Fire Flower
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Rowan DawnRiver, a new wizard student, has a terrible past that no one knows about! What happens when Nolan, Malorn, and Boris finds her unconscious and she doesn't act like her usual self? Will one of them find out the reason why or will Morganthe and Malistaire take advantage of her broken state?
1. Chapter 1

Wizard101

Fire Flower

Chapter One: Rowan DawnRiver

One minute I'm studying for my history test due tomorrow, the next thing that happens is my paper is suddenly alight. I watch in shock as the flame ate my paper and left behind nothing but ashes. How did that happen?!

The orphanage manager's gonna kill me! I have to ace this tomorrow or else it's the streets for me! My name is Rowan and I am thirteen years old, I don't have a last name because the manager thinks I'm not good enough for one. I have a love and affinity for the supernatural, ever since I accidentally set a piece of bark from a tree on fire I've been studying the causes for it.

It seems like a natural thing for me, the temperature of a room rises if I'm angry, I never sweat whenever it's really hot outside, and sometimes when I'm furious if I touch anything metal it melts and anything else I touch burns, like the paper in front of me. I never cared about it since I got used to it instantly.

I close my eyes as I let a few tears leak out but never wiped them away. The manager, a stubborn, arrogant twenty-year old woman, has treated everyone with kindness but she treats me with her worse behavior, she's starved me several times, she's called me lots of swear words and wished I was never born, and she has threatened to send me to the streets almost everyday!

"I don't want to be here anymore!" I shout as I launch myself onto my bed and cried myself to sleep. My dreams are filled with emptiness, I have no chance of a future since the manager refuses to let me see any families who might want to adopt me. I have no one left in this world.

* * *

"Is she alright?" That's what I hear when I start to wake up. "Go ask the professor." Another voice answered the first. Did I sleep-walk to school on accident? I hear footsteps walk away and finally notice that...I'm on cobblestone not my bed sheets.

I slowly open my eyes to see a boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes wearing weird clothes finally notice that I'm awake. "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped me up to my feet and stopping me from falling when I stumbled a bit.

"Where am I?" I asked curiously as my vision was still clearing. "You're in Wizard City," He answered as my vision finally cleared and saw a lot of teenagers wearing weird clothes. "Me and my sister just found you here asleep." After he said that a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes wearing a light blue trimmed white robe, light blue trimmed boots, and a light blue trimmed pointed hat was dragging, well the person was following, a blue clothed fairy with snowflakes coming from her feet.

"Oh you woke up!" She said happily as she clapped her hands. "Professor Grayrose this is the person I said that me and Dustin found asleep near Bartleby!" She shouted as she pointed at me. I instantly covered my ears as Dustin shook his head. "Come on Alura." He said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from us.

"Why don't we go visit the Headmaster," Grayrose said as she led me around the tree I was asleep on and through a tunnel. "He'll be glad to help you out."

* * *

"I see," The Headmaster, an elderly man wearing a star-and-moon patterned robe and hat, said as I finished taking a written test, well it was a test to me. "Let's know your name first." I instantly realized that throughout the four people, five if you count the owl, I never told them my name.

"Rowan DawnRiver." I said as I bowed slightly. What the hell was that?! DawnRiver?! Maybe I can finally be someone here then I was back on Earth. Next thing I noticed was that a red-and-orange light with a tint of yellow surrounded me and when it faded my clothes were changed to look like everyone's.

I was wearing a red trimmed orange robe, an yellow trimmed red pointed hat, and orange trimmed yellow boots. In my right hand was a stick of hickory with a gold band near the end, another gold band at the top keeping a ruby from falling off with two golden wing-like stands on each side.

"Take this to the Registrar in Golem Court," He said as his pet owl, whose name is Gamma, gave me a sealed scroll. "Then find the Fire School and meet your professor there." I simply nodded and walked out of the castle only to realize that I have no idea where this 'Golem Court' is.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked me from my right, shocking me out of my thoughts. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a boy with spiky white hair, slightly dark tan, and silver eyes wearing a gold or yellow robe with purple trim, a very tall pointed matching hat, and matching boots and a very long staff with a purple ball on the top with three lightning bolts coming out of it.

"I'm just trying to find Golem Court," I said sheepishly, I am slightly shy around guys even if I known them for a long time. "I'm Rowan DawnRiver by the way." He smiled as he nodded, making me slightly blush. "Golem Court is past the Fairgrounds and past the tunnel to Ravenwood," He said as he showed me where the Fairgrounds and the tunnel was. "My name is Boris Tallstaff, maybe you'll do some quests for me sometime."

As I came out of the tunnel I noticed a stork writing in a book. Maybe he's the registrar? I approached him and he saw the scroll in my hand. "Ah! A new wizard!" He said, scaring a bit enough for me to flinch. "Sorry about that, lets see..." He looked through his book while humming and muttering things until his face lit up.

"Okay! You are now accepted at the Ravenwood Schools of Magic!" He shouted which made me cover my ears. I went back through the tunnel and searched for the one across the Fairgrounds. I noticed the Golem Court tunnel was labeled as 'Golem Court' so I have to find a tunnel labeled 'Ravenwood'.

Once I found the tunnel and went through it, I was amazed by what I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Flower

Chapter Two: Fire School

I didn't get a good look at the place when I woke up but now...it's so beautiful! A _huge _tree was in the center of the place with a face but only one eye instead of two, what happened to the other eye? I looked around to see six different buildings with six trees, the same size as regular trees, that matched each building it was next to.

Some light shone through the leaves of the huge tree and onto the cobblestone that I woke up on, many wizards walked in and out of the buildings, into and out of the tree's mouth, or just walked around while talking to friends.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked, making me snap back into reality. I looked behind me to see a girl, a year younger than me, with long dark blue hair and purple eyes wearing what looked like Egyptian clothes colored light blue with black trimming.

There was another girl behind her, a year younger than her, with long black hair and gray eyes wearing more wizard-like clothes that were black with silver trimming although the hat had white trimming instead of silver. She hid herself slightly behind the other girl with a shy look on her face.

"I'm just trying to find the school I'm assigned to." I said, unsure of what type of wizard I am or what they call wizards...besides wizards. "I think she's a Pyromancer," The black haired girl said to the older girl. "The School of Fire is next to our classrooms." I must've had a confused look on my face since she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the building with the lava leaf tree next to it.

"I'm Sabrina DeathWeaver," The dark blue haired girl said as the black haired girl went behind her again. "This is my younger sister: Saffron ThunderBlood." Siblings are suppose to have the same last names right? "It depends." Saffron said suddenly as she slightly poked her head out.

Did I say that out loud?

"We'll probably see you later." Sabrina said as she and Saffron added me to their friends list and I added them to mine. She walked away with Saffron slightly chasing her, she must be really dependent on her older sister.

I went inside to be amazed again. The inside of the building was covered in flame wallpaper, there were desks lined up from the door to the inner stairs where the teacher was standing, and she was gorgeous!

Her orange hair stood up in a flame style, her pale skin was illuminated by her floor-length red slightly sparkling dress, and her orange-red eyes were sparking with power. "Welcome to the School of Fire," She said elegantly, her voice even had elegance and grace. "A young Pyromancer I see?"

I nodded, unable to use my voice or even remembering how to use it. "Then let this be a lesson: A young fire can grow wild or beautifully." A few minutes later I mastered the spell 'Fire Cat' and left the school to find immediate chaos.

"Someone catch that Fire Cat!" Someone, I couldn't see who it was, shouted as a Fire Cat, slightly smaller than the summoned ones but bigger than the pets, ran through the woods, around the buildings, and headed towards me!

_Tonto el que no entienda_

_Cuenta una legenda_

_Que una hembra gitana_

_Conjuro a la luna_

Everyone watched amazed as the Fire Cat calmed down slowly to my singing. I wasn't that great but the way everyone was looking made me a bit more comfortable, even the professor that taught Myth looked impress.

_Hijo de la luna_

* * *

Someone's PoV

"What do you want me to see?" I muttered as Malorn dragged me to Ravenwood. If it's another student he's going to have a troll after him. A beautiful melody sounded through the tunnel, not in a language I was familiar with, and he dragged me to his spot and pointed ahead.

There I saw her.

She was wearing a yellow trimmed red hat, a red trimmed orange robe, and orange trimmed yellow boots. Her pink hair was fanned out at the end but I could only see half of her face and one of her bangs covered her eye from my view.

The other thing I noticed was that there was a mother Fire Cat in front of her! I noticed that it was looking calm, like someone tranquillized it until I noticed the melody coming from her.

Her singing was elegant and beautiful with a bit of rusty, she probably hasn't sung in a while. I heard sniggering and turned my head to glare at the Death student-teacher, he was covering his mouth with his hand as he tried to keep his laughs in.

_Para hacerle una cuna_

_Y si el niño llora menguará la luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna_

The Fire Cat laid down on her side, allowing the new wizard to lightly scratch her stomach and notice how bulging it is. "Thank you for helping," Tennant, one of the Pet Pavillion boys, said as he gently nudged the mother to her paws. "She just wasn't feeling good for some reason and we tried everything to figure out why."

She looked to the ground and went behind the Fire Cat...to pick up a Fire Cat egg. "Maybe she had trouble laying this egg." She said as she turned to Tennant, allowing me to see her face. She was slightly pale but her purple eyes stuck out from the rest of the stupid Pyromancers.

"Keep it," He said as he started to lead the mother back to the Pet Pavillion. "Think of it was a reward for helping the mother." Two girls approached her as she held the egg close to her like it was already hatched.

There was one thing I couldn't keep off my mind: Why does she look familiar?

* * *

**Can anyone guess who the mystery person is from their view?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Unexpected Vision

It's been a week since Rowan was teleported from Earth to the Spiral and was made a wizard. She was given a tour of each school of magic by the two that first found her: Daniel IronHeart and Alura IronHeart, who were twins although Daniel looked older than Alura. She then took a private tour of the library until Boris, the wizard she met earlier when she tried to find the Registrar, found her and showed her even more of the library.

"This is incredible!" She mildly shouted, aware that the dog librarian whose name I forgot was near. "Beginning of the Titans, Lives of the Titans, Attack of the Titans..." A strange book caught her eye from the rest. She pulled it out and looked at the cover curiously. It was golden with orange streaks that slowly blended into red at the middle where a dark red dragon emblem was emblazed. The title was in a different language, either Spanish or Latin, but somehow she could understand the words. "Children of the Titans?" She read it before taking it with her to a table to read through it.

**"The Titans, rulers of the seas, created the seas as part of the creation of the Spiral as it was one world before the War. They created fish-like warriors to protect the seas from outsiders such as Thanatos and his creation Morganthe. The Giants, rulers of ice, created the skies and ice caps within the ice as a part of the creation of the Spiral as it was one world before the War. They created bird-like, bat-like, and spirit-like warriors to help aid the protection against Thanatos. But without them knowing Morganthe ran to the crust of the world where the Dragons were, ready to fight. They created the animals and mortals to flourish the world but no warriors were made at all. The biggest Dragon of all, Dragon Titan, nearly killed Morganthe in combat but instead used his power along with his brothers, Giant Titan and Titan, to seal her away for a thousand years. During that time Dragon Titan created a family of his own, he created eleven female dragons for daughters but for his last one, he transformed into a mortal to help create his last offspring. The offspring was a girl but her eyes were dragon-like, her nails were a bit longer and sharp as actual nails, and her teeth were jagged and sharp as they revealed she was half-dragon and half-mortal. She was given the name Dragon Empress by her sisters, althought she was the youngest, and she helped name her other sisters. The first born, a bright red dragon with amber eyes was named Flaria. The second born, a black dragon with gray eyes, was named Deafir: short for Death Fire. The third born, a golden dragon with blue eyes, was named Sunfire. The fourth born, a white dragon with pale blue eyes, was named Whitlit: pronounced as white light. The fifth born, a dark purple dragon with black eyes, was named Amethyst. The sixth born, a silver dragon with blind eyes, was named Silium. The seventh born, a black dragon with red-orange eyes, was named Molock: short for Molten Rock. The eighth born, a gray dragon with lighter eyes, was named Ashira. The ninth born, a dark red dragon with light green eyes like their father, was named Titania. The tenth born, a bright golden dragon with yellow-orange eyes, was named Laverna. And the eleventh born, a very dark blue dragon with dark purple eyes, was named after Dragon Empress' mother: Athenyra. Years of peace was shattered as the three brothers started blaming each other and created the War. The twelve sisters created their own world to keep safe from their father and uncles, but Dragon Empress was somehow caught in the War. A blast of magic from all three Titans caused her to lose her memory and dragon-like qualities as she was sent to Earth. After the War, and the world created the current Spiral, the eleven remaining sisters used their world to become the current DragonSpyre while still waiting for their sister's return."**

"Dragon Empress? Dragon Titan? Eleven sisters?" She asked herself as she finished reading the paragraph and instantly noticed that there wasn't any information about the other Titans' children. "The warriors they created must be they're children." She said as she closed the book before going back to the bookshelf she found it in and put it back.

"I wonder if it's real..." She asked herself as she stood outside the library and looked back at it. All of a sudden everything was blurry and she was swaying wildly on her feet. "What...going...on..." She fell into unconsciousness just before she hit the cobblestone ground.

* * *

_"Look at her!" A high, but slightly deep, voice shouted as she slowly regained consciousness. "Is she okay?" Another high-deep voice asked curiously. "I wonder if Jumiper had anything to do with it." A third high-deep voice asked. "She fell unconscious and that's the first thing to ask?!" The second high-deep voice yelled at the third one. Rowan finally opened her eyes...to be surrounded by dragons. Two were golden, two were black, one was white, one was silver, one was gray, one was a very dark blue, one was a dark purple, one was bright red, and one was dark red. And by the voices they were all female._

_"Empress?" The bright red one asked as she helped her up. "Are you okay? You took quite a hit during practice." **Practice? What practice? **"I don't think she remembers what happened." One of the golden dragons, this one had blue eyes, said as she helped Rowan sit down on a piece of rock that wasn't pointed. "We were doing target practice with our fire until you suddenly unleashed a burst of fire from your hands and it broke off a piece of sulfur to come back and hit you in the head."_

_"At least you discovered a new ability." The white dragon said as she got into her vision...way too close. "Leave her alone," The silver dragon, Rowan finally realized that she was blind, said as she stared at the smog-covered sky. "She has a bigger path in font of her instead of discovering her new ability." **Can she see the future?** "Well sorry Silium," The black dragon with gray eyes said sarcastically. "We're all worried about our sister, even though she's not a full dragon she could still be hurt!"_

**_A full dragon?! _**_Rowan looked down to see that she was wearing a Dracomancer's Outfit that was red and orange with tints of black in it and Dragonscale Boots that were the same color as the pants and shirt, and when she looked at her reflection behind her she was wearing a Dragoon's Cowl that was the same color. But instead of purple eyes looking back at her, there was dragon green eyes staring back in shock. **Am I..?** _"Wake up!" _A voice interrupted as everything froze around her. _"Hey newbie! Wake the hell up!"

* * *

She suddenly sat up as she looked around wildly. She was still in the Commons but this time it was different, there was a huge crowd of wizards around her. "Are you okay child?" Falmea asked as she helped Rowan onto her feet and waved the other students away. "What happened?" She asked, but instantly regretted it as her voice came out hoarse. "Boris found you unconscious and tried to bring you to Ambrose but he was suddenly called by Harold Argleston(AN: Whose name I finally looked up!) and had to leave you in the crossroads."

"Then who woke me up?" She asked before she was handed a glass of water for her throat. "That would be me Fire Flower." An annoyed voice behind her said. She looked behind her to see a boy with gray eyes wearing a yellow-and-blue hood which covered his hair, a yellow-and-blue shirt with a matching cape and a strap of silver crossing over one side of his chest, what looked like yellow-and-blue clown pants, and yellow-and-blue boots with bigger cuffs over the foot part. He has darkish skin and was holding a silver staff with a huge blue crystal at the end.

He looked annoyed as she stared at him before finally remembering that she has a voice. "Thank you." He just sneered in response before walking towards a tunnel with the graving 'Shopping District' above it. "Just ignore Nolan," Falmea said as she stared in his direction. "He just doesn't like new wizards because he was partnered with one once and failed the quest he was given that day."

"Are you okay?!" A voice shouted as two pairs of footsteps ran towards her. She turned around to see Saffron and Sabrina running towards her until Saffron suddenly tripped. "Saff! Are you okay!?" She asked as she ran towards the sisters and helped Sabrina get Saffron off of the ground. Saffron whimpered as she held a hand to her cheek and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Let's go find Moolinda." Sabrina said before noticing something strange. Rowan was staring at Saffron but the strange thing was her eyes changed!

_Flowers bloom in spring_  
_Oh, the sky spreads in summer_  
_They're engraved and sparkling_  
_In my heart_

_Rain falls in the morning_  
_Even on a day when I shut the window_  
_The light overflowing to my chest_  
_Is from above the clouds_

_Joy and sorrow_  
_I hold everything close while I'm walking_  
_They're things that firmly join_  
_My hand_  
_And your hand together_

_Autumn is at the waterside_  
_Winter lurks at the treetop_  
_There's a boundless kindness_  
_Deep in the world_

_Every time when night comes_  
_Let's offer a prayer_  
_Let's quietly greet_  
_The day to come tomorrow_

_Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away_  
_Guides me_  
_As if it smiles_  
_As if it sings_  
_The sound of wind echoes_

_Joy and sorrow_  
_I hold everything close while I'm walking_  
_They're things that firmly join_  
_My hand_  
_And your hand together_

Just after she was done singing, Saffron poked her cheek and found out that it was healed. Her eyes changed back to normal and she took a deep breath before looking around curiously. It was like she was a different person when her eyes changed, but at least one good thing came out of it. "Okay then," She said as she looked around. "I'll go find someone needing help." She then took off in the direction of the Shopping District, unaware that the two wizards were still watching her.

"Is she okay?" Saffron asked as she looked at her sister. Sabrina just shrugged before they both looked back in the direction Rowan took off in. They just hoped that she was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Secret Pet and Second Vision

"So what if he's stubborn," Rowan asked herself as she walked through Olde Town. "Doesn't mean that he has to take it out on me." Just as she was in front of Sapphyra's Tower a strange gleam caught her eye. There was a house across the street with the lights out but something inside moved and caused the gleam to appear again. "What in the Spiral?" She muttered as she walked towards the house and looked around before opening the door curiously. She looked inside but it was too dark to see until something moved and slithered over her foot. She yelped and jumped slightly as the creature started to glow slightly, illuminating the room to help her see a lot of creatures until they froze and stared at her. There were creatures ranging from Holiday Pets to Dropped Pets to Hybrids. "Wow." She said as a couple went forward to sniff her before going back to what they were doing before.

"Who has this many pets?" She asked as she laughed and tried to move while not stepping on the pets that either slither or has four legs. There was a table in the middle of the room with fragmented rock circling around a Web-Covered Egg. "What in the world?" She said as she reached out to it but instantly retracted her arm when the rock moved to growl at her and revealed itself to be a Fragmented Dragon. She was not expecting that it reacted to her or that it would be protective of the egg.

She froze before a crack reverted throughout the building and captured every creatures' attention towards the egg. It shook and rattled until a crack formed on the shell and got larger and larger until something inside it caused it to explode. "Whoa!" She shouted as pieces hit her but the others weren't affected at all. It was a dark gray dragon with black spider leg-like wings but the 'fan' part of the wings was made of cobwebs, its tail changed from gray to black until it reached the tip where a few cobwebs were hanging from it, and its eyes were a burning red until it saw her and instantly the color dimmed to a dull red.

It flew to her before sitting on her head and squishing her hat until it moved underneath the hat and then stuck its head out to see what was going on. "I guess you're coming with me," She said before realizing something. "Are you a boy or a girl?" The dragon just stared at her before she decided to try and take a shot. "Are you a girl?" The dragon instantly pulled her hair furiously before she finally realized what it was doing. "Okay! You're a boy!

"But what kind of dragon are you?" The egg fragments were easy to spot and collect before she went to the door. "I guess I can have Boris or Harold examine the pieces to know what kind of dragon you are," The dragon just stuck his head back under her hat and curled up to sleep. "And you can go to sleep on my head. As long as you don't burn my hair." She left the house noticing that none of the other pets followed her and thought that this was their safe house.

* * *

As Boris looked over the pieces of the egg shell under a magnifying glass, the dragon that was under her hat woke up and flew to the table where Boris was. She snatched her hat back as she noticed the dragon wearing it. "So do you know what kind of dragon he is?" She asked as he turned to examine the dragon now. "It looks like a Fragmented Dragon," He said as he noticed the cobwebs on its wings and tail. "But it has the cobwebs of a Lava Spider, so I'd say that it's the offspring of the two." So that's why the Fragmented Dragon snapped at her, it was protecting its egg.

"So then what breed should he be called?" She asked as she gestured to the dragon before it flew and landed on her uncovered head to fall back asleep. "How about... Arachnid Dragon," He offered as he stared at the sleeping dragon. "Since it's the offspring of a dragon and a spider." She nodded before cautiously putting her hat back on which still covered the sleeping dragon. She left the library and walked into the Ravenwood tunnel to head to her dorm until something, or someone, crashed into her and woke up the dragon.

He growled at the newcomer angrily before a voice caught his attention. "Shadow no!" Rowan shouted as she pointed at the Arachnid Dragon. "Down boy! Come here now!" He glared at the newcomer before flying to her side and perching himself on her lap. "Haha! You trained a freak yourself!?" The newcomer, a boy by the voice, asked sarcastically before she glared at them. "Oh shut up!" She shouted as she stood up and Shadow perched himself on her shoulder. "And Shadow is not a freak!" The boy that crashed into her was a year older than her with silver hair that was in the same hairstyle as hers except it was shorter and red eyes wearing a light blue-and-white Cleric's Hood, the hood wasn't covering his head, a light blue-and-white Ashen Cloak with matching Adventurer Boots.

"Yeah, says the girl that faints!" He said as he watched her glower at him and try to keep Shadow from tearing him apart. "I do not faint!" She shouted as Shadow growled in agreement. When did the dragon know that she fainted and had a vision? Oh well. Unknown to them something was slowly happening to her. "Why were you in such a hurry that-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence as she put a hand to her head and swayed slightly. "What..?" She mumbled as Shadow hovered next to her and watched in confusion.

The boy also watched in confusion until she fell on the ground and laid still. "There she goes again." He said as he walked over to her before holding her up by her waist and walking over to Ambrose's castle. Why does this always happen whenever he's around her?

* * *

_"What's going on?" She asked as she slowly opened her eyes to see a ceiling. _What? _She thought as she stared at the cream-colored ceiling before looking around the room. It was a medium-sized room with soft peach colored walls and a white carpet. There was an oak dresser with four drawers built in it covered by a jewelry box, a mirror, and a notebook sitting on the top of it on her right. There was an oak door next to the dresser, probably leading to a bathroom. The bed she was laying on was a twin bed with dark red sheets, orange posts which was probably the wood aging, and yellow pillows with two medium-sized windows on each side to allow a view from no matter what side of the bed she woke up on. In front of the bed was a chest that was made of white birch with a silver keyhole, silver hinges, and delicate golden lining._

_The door suddenly opened and a girl walked in, meaning that the door did not lead to a bathroom. "Rowan are you okay?" The girl asked curiously as she looked her over. The girl was in her late thirties with elbow-length pink hair with half of her bangs covering her right eye, her eyes were a soft brown that were covered in worry, and she wore a silver jacket over a dark red shirt, a dark tan-colored skirt, and white boots going halfway to her knees. "What?" Rowan asked before the woman put her hand on her forehead._

_"You don't have a temperature anymore," She said before smiling softly. "That boy really made you faint didn't he?" Rowan looked at her confused unitl she noticed the similarities between the two. _Is she who I think she is? _She thought as the woman sat down next to her and gently held her hand like it was a delicate cup. "Maybe I should tell you about a secret I've been keeping from you." The woman said as she stared at her. A sudden crash interrupted her from saying anything else. She got off the bed and slowly walked to one of the windows, and as curious as she was Rowan followed to see what the crash was._

_"Athenyra, we have the building surrounded," A man that could either be a construction worker or from the government shouted through a megaphone. "Come out with your hands up and nothing will happen to your daughter." Athenyra looked torn between fear and worry as she stared out the window and suddenly turned to Rowan. "I can't keep it any longer," She said as she grabbed Rowan's hand urgently. "My daughter, your father isn't a normal human like me. He is a dragon from another world called the Spiral, and he told me that in a time of urgency I have to send to his world for protection. But so you won't forget me, here take this." Hung around her neck was a crystal that had a soft magenta light in the center._

_"Promise me you'll be safe." Those were the last words Rowan heard before a portal appeared and the last thing she saw was her mother looking out the window._

* * *

"MOTHER!" She shouted as she suddenly woke up and reached out to grab something. "Are you okay?" Saffron's voice sounded out beside her, making her look to her right to see Saffron, Sabrina, Shadow, and the boy that crashed into her. "You suddenly stopped breathing," Sabrina said as she sat next to her on the couch she was laying on. "And when we thought it was to late, you suddenly sat up and reached out while shouting 'mother'. Did something happen?" Rowan ignored her in favor of staring at her hands while Shadow flew to sit on her shoulder.

"My mother..." She mumbled before realizing what had happened in her vision. The others stared at her as she looked at her hands in horror before she started to cry in anguish. "Mother... Mother!" Saffron and Sabrina patted her back in comfort since they had the idea of what happened in her dream. They lost their mother too by Malistaire's minion that tried to kill them but she put herself in the way and took the pain for them.

Everyone stayed silent as Rowan repeated the word over and over again. "Mother! Mother..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Myth and Fire

"So now my quest is..." Rowan muttered as she looked through her quest log. "To talk to Nolan. Nolan? Who's him?" She shrugged before closing the book and put it back in her backpack pouch. She made it to level 15, Journeyman Pyromancer, and was given the quest "A Giant Problem" from Sergeant Muldoon. She walked towards the gate to Cyclops Lane as she tried to remember where she heard the name 'Nolan' before.

"Nolan... Nolan... Where have I heard that name before?" She muttered before bumping her head onto something really hard. "Ow... Bartleby, that hurts." She muttered as she noticed it was a huge stand that she hit and distinctly heard laughing. She went around to be face to face with a boy with gray eyes wearing a yellow-and-blue hood which covered his hair, a yellow-and-blue shirt with a matching cape and a strap of silver crossing over one side of his chest, what looked like yellow-and-blue clown pants, and yellow-and-blue boots with bigger cuffs over the foot part. He has darkish skin and was holding a silver staff with a huge blue crystal at the end.

It was the same boy she met when she suddenly woke up from her first vision!

"What are you laughing at?!" She shouted as Shadow snapped at him from his perch on her shoulders. "Just a newbie walking around aimlessly!" He said between laughs until Shadow flew up to him and spit something sticky on his face. "Oh gross!" He struggled to get the substance off as Shadow flew back to Rowan, who had a disapproving look on her face. "Not nice." She said, and he knew what that means: one more time and he won't get any Dragonhorned Melon.

"Here, let me see." She said as she got onto the huge stand and forced his arms down so she could get, what she now found out was sticky bile, off of his face before glaring at her Arachnid Dragon, who instantly acted like a guilty animal. "Thanks," He said as she jumped off the stand. "Now the problem: there's something going on around here, so I need you to defeat some Lumbering Trolls to find clues of what's going on." "New plan: _you _help _me _defeat the Trolls, which will make it quicker and we'll find the clues better."

"Fine..." He answered after a few seconds of comprehending what she said.

* * *

Six Trolls gone later and no clues were found. "This is more harder than I thought," He said between breaths as they rested near the festival stand, exhausted from a continuous hour of Troll bashing. "They must've passed it around or something." He pulled his hood down to reveal scraggly white hair which he brushed a hand through, and turned to see Shadow and Tiger, the baby Fire Cat that hatched from the egg Rowan received, sleeping on Rowan but she...

She was asleep.

Her hat was clutched loosely in her hand as she was laying on her stomach with Shadow on her back who was curled around the smaller Fire Cat, her hair was fanned out and a couple strands were caught in her mouth which was partly open... and drooling. Her clothes were slightly dirty from the grass she was laying on and from the Trolls they defeated.

"Rowan?" He asked as he shuffled towards her, careful to not wake up the Pets, and gently shook her shoulder. "Rowan. Hey newbie wake up. Fire Flower wake up." No matter how many times he whispered it, she could not wake up. _She does look cute though..._ He thought for a split second before slapping himself harshly. _What am I thinking?! _She mumbled a bit and shifted slightly before speaking louder in a language he couldn't recognize.

**"Father don't fight them. Morganthe is just using this war to gain power over the Spiral, please don't fight Uncle Titan and Uncle Giant." **She repeated the sentence and as he put his hand on her shoulder... she suddenly jolted awake forcing Shadow and Tiger off of her back. And they were thrusted into a random battle with two Trolls.

"Come on..." He said as he stood up and created a shield to protect them from the Trolls as Rowan slowly grasped where she was. "Hey Fire Flower, get up and help me!" He said, making her snap out of whatever daze she was in. She stood up with her wand ready as the shield went out and used a spell, but she didn't have her cards so she used a random spell.

A one-eyed bald man with bulging muscles wearing huge boots, what looked like a cross between a skirt and a loincloth, and armored cuffs while holding a _huge _hammer suddenly appeared and yelled at a troll before smashing the ground with it's hammer to create a fissure to instantly defeat the Troll. "What did you...?" He asked as he summoned a Troll to defeat the other Troll and was able to receive the clue they were looking for.

"Did I just summon a Cyclops?" She asked as she picked up her hat, Tiger jumped onto her shoulder, and Shadow sat on her head like it was a nest. Nolan stared at the spot after picking up a piece of paper the Troll dropped before grabbing her arm and dragged her to the sidewalk. "Hey! W-What are you doing?!" She shouted as he threw a blue stone on the spot he was on before suddenly teleporting them.

* * *

"I'm going to pound you!" She shouted as they arrived where he teleported them to, but suddenly stopped once she noticed the Myth Teacher in front of them with Headmaster Ambrose and her Fire Teacher Delia Falmea in the classroom. "What are we doing here?" She asked as Ambrose took her wand and murmured a spell, which caused her wand to glow red and yellow.

"Just as I thought!" He shouted as the wand continued glowing. "You not only have Fire Magic but Myth Magic too!" "So my Secondary School is Myth?" Rowan asked as she pointed to herself and her wand was handed back to her. "Another student..." Cyrus Drake, the Myth Professor, said with absolutely no enthusiasm which made her look at him curiously as he handed her a bunch of cards of the spells she missed before turning around to face Nolan. "Can we leave now?" She asked in irritation. "I'd like to continue my quest now."

As he teleported them away, Ambrose looked back at the book he was looking at which contained a picture of a huge dragon, eleven smaller dragons flying in a circle, and a person wearing draconic clothes while holding something in the center of the circle. "The Dragon Empress will return one day," He said as he opened the book to a page where a picture of Dragon Titan's missing child was. "And then Thanatos will meet his demise."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: First Sign

"Are you done yet?" Rowan asked the silver haired boy as he looked through the shelves to find a certain book as she stood near the door with one in her hand and three more floating behind her. "Because I'm not waiting around if you're going to take all day." The boy just sighed before reaching and pulled out a book to inspect the cover before putting it back until something strange caught his eye and pulled out a slightly thick book with worn out leather and slightly glowing pages if he looked at it from the side.

They left the slightly dark hallway where Rowan has access for researching of why she gets visions as she faints and sat down at a nearby table to look at the book he found. The covering was ash-gray leather but the words on the cover were in an ancient language that they couldn't figure out. "Kilu- hije- what?" He asked as he tried to pronounce the cover words.

"زهرة النار. Zahrat alnnar. The Fire Flower," She said, making the silverette look at her curiously. "What? Strange things happen around me whether I can read something no one else can or if it's having visions." He just rolled his eyes and tried to open the book, emphasis on 'tried', and it refused to reveal it's pages. "What the-?" He muttered as he tried for the fourth time to open the book. "Let me try." She said before he started on his fifth try and he reluctantly slid the book to her.

She repeated the ancient words and the book glowed before it slowly opened to the first page where there were more ancient words and he just let her read it.

_**"There was once a time when the world was in peace, all three brothers cared about each other, and their father could move around before he was turned into a tree, but there was one creature that granted them the sun and light: the Fire Flower. The Fire Flower was the only child of the Dragon Titan, and she loved to play with the newborn warriors her uncles created.**_

_**"It is said that once she was born, light suddenly flourished on the dark land and a ball of fire appeared in the sky. No parent was happier than Dragon Titan, and no one else was more overprotective than him. On the other side of the world where the light never touched was a demon named Kiluhije'na, a scarred dragon with broken bird wings, rusted chains around his feet and claws, missing teeth, blood-encrusted claws, and a poison-filled tail with sharp horns.**_

_**"He hated the appearance of the sun and light so he left the comfort of the darkness to head towards the light until he noticed a child standing at the border of Light and Darkness. It was Fire Flower, and she was wondering why there was still darkness in the world. He glared at her from the cover of darkness and swung his tail at her.**_

_**"She saw the tail and dodged it before backing away to run back to her father, but one of the tail's horns caught her side and she was poisoned instantly. He fled back to his cave as Dragon Titan arrived to find his sickened daughter before bringing her to his father. He pleaded with Bartleby but it was too late: Kiluhije'na's poison was one that he could not heal, but there could be a chance of her surviving.**_

_**"Reincarnation. Fire Flower could be reborn as another one of Dragon Titan's children, but Dragon Titan vowed would never have any more children after her. He nearly refused until he saw her pleading with her green eyes and he finally agreed. She then died with a smile on her face and dissipated into ash. Years after her death, a new danger named Thanatos arrived with his creation Morganthe and tried to destroy the world.**_

_**"The brothers killed Thanatos and sealed Morganthe as peace reigned throughout the world again. Dragon Titan granted his daughter's wish and had eleven daughters, each one he tried to see if she was one but no avail. He almost gave up until he saw a mortal with long pink hair and purple eyes. For some strange reason, he fell in love with her and transformed into a human to be with her.**_

_**"Athenyra told him that she felt different than the others and after a couple years of being together, a daughter was born with pink hair like her mother but green eyes like her father. Fire Flower was reborn."**_

Rowan closed the book and the two blinked to get rid of the black spots in their visions. "Well that was... useless," The silverette said as he regained his vision. "It's a book about a creature of the past, nothing that can help- are you okay?" He looked at her curiously as she stared into space before he noticed her changes. "Oh Bartleby!" Her eyes were a draconic green, her fingernails were slightly longer and sharper, and that she was breathing heavily.

"Wasayatimm taqsim khatam alssalam min alshshams al'aswad walddamar sayaqae ealaa alealam almudammir." She spoke really fast in the ancient language and he looked from the book to her before everything came all at once.

Literally.

The library walls broke apart as an frightened Arachnid Dragon flew away frantically from a furious _huge _Wraith pet. "Ne quid agis utar aut Phoenix succendetur utrumque pecto!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, in the tongue of dragons, and both pets immediately stopped. Well, Shadow flew underneath her hat as the Wraith pet cowered under her furious draconic glare. **_"Ego autem vadam ad Pet Shoppe vel vulnerant!"_**

It shook in fear and immediately disappeared, probably to the Pet Shoppe to keep the mini Wraith population continuous. She calmed down and changed back before fainting from exhaustion, and making Shadow yelp as he was still under her hat.

_So that means that she's... _The silverette looked from the book in his hands to the fainted pinkette as he dragon pet struggled to get out from under her head. "Fire Flower."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Krokotopia

"I can't believe that he's coming with us." Saffron said for the umpteenth time as she, Sabrina, Rowan, and Nolan walked out of the World Gate before stopping so that they can talk to the orange lizard in Egyptian clothing. "Just ignore him," Sabrina said as the lizard introduced himself as Tinu Bahk'Mal and started telling them about mummies called 'Tuts' coming back to life with the help of Malistaire. "Or else I'm gonna hit you with a Snow Serpent." Saffron immediately gulped because she knew about her sister's short temper like her own. (AN: For those that are confused, I explained them in my Destiny Drake story.)

Once they were done speaking with Tinu Bahk'Mal, they walked to the huge door which opened by themselves... and they were bombarded with slightly bearable heat. "What is this place, the sun?" Nolan shouted as they walked around to find shade until Sabrina got fed up and summoned four small clouds immediately started snow. The other three wizards thanked her and decided that it would be better to separate and meet at the pond if they found something important.

_With Sabrina_

"Krokosphinx huh?" The blue haired girl said to herself as she got on the boat and saw the crocodile-headed monument slowly get closer. "This is gonna take a while..." She looked around boredly until something caught her eye. It was glowing chains that were the perfect size for a wizard, and the charm on it revealed of what school that wizard belonged to. "Oh Bartleby!" She whispered as she backed away from the chains before bumping into a crate which immediately roared.

She looked around to find out that she was back at the Oasis, meaning that she took a lot of time examining the chains. She hesitated a bit before grabbing the crate she bumped into and ran off the boat. "I wonder what's in here..."

_With Saffron_

"Whoa-a-a!" The black haired girl said as she watched the wizards in front of her go through the swirling portal in the Krok's head before it disappeared back into the quicksand. "Now that leads to the Tomb of Storms." She looked at the pillars before looking at the swirling quicksand and hesitated a bit. "I'll need someone to help me get through it." She looked through her deck as she leaned on one of the pillars, and never noticed the person coming her way.

Just as she put her deck away, she felt something off about the atmosphere before she was pushed. "Whoa!" She shouted as she grabbed the edge of the bowl and struggled to not touch the quicksand. For some reason, the person stayed to watch her demise before they shook their head as if to free them from a charm. "Oh Bartleby! Saffron!" They shouted before getting on their knees and reaching out their hand to her. She grabbed it immediately and helped them pull her out of the bowl and onto solid ground.

"You okay?" They asked as she remained silent before grabbing her Staff of the Graveyard and immediately glared at them. "I'm gonna hurt you!" She shouted before she chased the person around the small shopping area. "Wolf! Hold still!"

_With Nolan and Rowan_

"Why did you decide to follow me to the library?" The pink haired girl asked as they looked through the _huge _library. "I can look through it by myself." "I just didn't want to go into the pyramid," Nolan said as he picked up a random book off of the floor. "I think that's where Malistare attacked first and I don't want to go through it alone." She just looked at him curiously before shaking her head and stared at the cauldron that Zan'ne said that they could use.

"I said that I was sorry!" A voice sounded through the walls, causing the two wizards to look at each other before leaving the library... to see Saffron chasing a wizard while swinging her Staff of the Graveyard. "YOU NEVER SAID THAT YOU WERE SORRY!" Saffron shouted furiously. The wizard was the boy that looked through the Wizard City library with Rowan, and he had a petrified look on his face as he dodged her hits. "Saffron what are you doing?!" Rowan asked as she and Nolan ran after them towards the pond where Sabrina was waiting.

And boy did she look shocked before setting the crate she was holding down and glared at her sister. "SAFFRON!" She shouted, which immediately made the younger wizard suddenly stop in fear causing the two wizards behind her to crash into her. "Get off of me!" She shouted as they scrambled to get off of her before she stood up and glared at the silver haired wizard hiding behind her sister.

"I was going to go to the Tomb of Storms but decided that it would be easier with another wizard because of my secondary school before I noticed a change in the atmosphere and _someone _decided to push me into the quicksand!" Saffron shouted as she continued glaring at the silver haired wizard. "WHAT?!" Sabrina shouted before she glared at him too.

"But I freed myself from the charm and helped her out of the bowl," He said as he shrank under their glares. "But I guess that I deserved being hit." Then Saffron hit him with her Staff of the Graveyard on the head as hard as she could, nearly causing him to black out. "That was for pushing me in Wolf." She said as he rubbed his head and landed on the crate which roared and caused him to jump.

"What's in there?!" He shouted before Sabrina used his Reaper's Rod, much to his displeasure, to pry it open and look inside... to see four baby pets. "I already have two, I am not getting any more." Rowan said as her hat shook which freaked the other three wizards, except Nolan, before Shadow stuck his head out and blinked at the harsh light. "How...?" Sabrina asked before shaking her head and reached into the crate to pull out a Frost Cat. It blinked at her in confusion before jumping out of her hands and sat at Wolf's feet. "Guess it chose me." He said as he picked it up and scratched it under it's chin.

She reached into the crate again to pull out a Blood Bat. "I've always wanted one," Saffron said as her sister looked at her. "But the other wizards said that a Death student should never have a Myth pet." After that, the Blood Bat flew out of Sabrina's hands and landed onto her Staff of the Graveyard. "O-kay." She said uneasily as her sister pulled out a Fennec Fox. "It has its' own scarf!" Rowan cooed before the Fox barked at Sabrina and licked her hands.

She set it on the ground before reaching into the crate for the final time. "So that means that Nolan gets..." And what was in her hands shocked them to their cores. It looked similar to a dragon, but it had no feet to stand on. "Holy shit that's a Fabled Quetzal!" Rowan said as Sabrina put the dragonling in Nolan's hands. He was so surprised that he nearly dropped it if it didn't use it's wings to balance itself and stretched itself across his shoulders. "Is it-" He stopped himself as little snores were heard from it _and _from Rowan's hat. "It fell asleep!"

* * *

"So... where are we going?" Wolf asked curiously and he received glares in return. "_You _can go back to Wizard City or go back to whatever hellhole you came out of!" Saffron shouted at him with pain in her eyes which instantly broke his heart. "Saffron!" Sabrina gasped as she and the others stared at her sister in shock at how she answered Wolf's question. "How can you-" "You know that I couldn't control it!" Wolf interrupted as he stared at Saffron with pleading eyes. "_I _know that you are easily seduced my anything, so why would you expect me to believe you?" Saffron said before she shook her head and started walking away from him.

And that was the last straw for him.

"MY MOTHER TOLD ME TO DO IT!" He shouted, which made all four of them freeze before turning to him with surprise and confusion. "My Mother made a deal with Malistaire, if he could get his revenge against Ambrose he could help Mom take over the Spiral." He explained before pulling his hood over his head to hide his face with looked like he was in pain. "Your mother?" Rowan asked as she took a step forward. "No female wizard was mentioned by Malistaire except for..."

And Wolf just took a couple steps backwards before running out of the pyramid.

His mother was Morganthe.


End file.
